vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kira Yamato
|-|Kira Yamato= |-|GAT-X105 Strike Gundam= |-|GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam= |-|GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam= |-|GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam= |-|GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam= |-|MBF-02 Strike Rouge= |-|ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam= |-|ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam= |-|w/ METEOR Unit= Summary Kira Yamato (キラ・ヤマト) is the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and the main protagonist of the second half of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Kira is the adopted son of Caridad Yamato and is Cagalli Yula Athha's twin brother. He pilots the GAT-X105 Strike, the ZGMF-X10A Freedom and the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom. At the start of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Kira is a shy yet friendly teenager living peacefully in the Heliopolis colony. Kira is a highly skilled computer programmer who assists with research and development at the Heliopolis technical college which he attends. When the war between the Naturals and Coordinators is brought to Heliopolis, Kira takes control of the mobile suit GAT-X105 Strike to protect his friends from ZAFT, the military organization of the Coordinators, as they were attacking Heliopolis. Born as a Coordinator, Kira's advanced mental and physical skills allow him to skillfully control the Strike. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-B | 8-A | 7-C, 7-B Name: Kira Yamato Origin: Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Gender: Male Age: 15-16 (SEED), 18 (GSD) Classification: Human (Genetic type is Coordinator), Mobile Suit Pilot Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Strength, Speed and Durability, Natural talent, Decent Hacker, Can enter SEED mode for minor enhancements, Minor Clairvoyance | Superhuman strength, speed and durability, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Spaceflight, Resistance against kinetic attacks, Can switch Striker Packs and change skills. | Mostly the same but stronger (Loses Striker Packs), Danmaku, Nuclear Reactor | The same but stronger, added remote weapons, Voiture lumiere increases speed. Attack Potency: Street level | City Block level | Multi-City Block level (Has two plasma cannons) | Town level, City level+ with the METEOR Unit Speed: Peak Human | Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reaction speed (Can dodge beam weapons) | Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reaction speed | Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reaction speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | Town Class Durability: Street level | Large Building level | City Block level | Multi-City Block level, Town level with beam shields Stamina: Peak Human | Limited based on Battery | Effectively limitless | Effectively limitless Range: Standard melee, dozens of metres with guns | Few kilometres | Several kilometres | At least several kilometres Standard Equipment: Pistol, GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, MBF-02 Strike Rouge, ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam, METEOR Unit * Hardpoints for Striker Packs * Power Extender * High Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode: The atmospheric flight configuration of the Freedom Gundam, in which its wings are unfolded for higher maneuverability. The Freedom Gundam is capable of flight even in its normal mode, but this form is better suited for aerial dogfighting. HiMAT mode can also be used in space whereby it enhances the Freedom Gundam's AMBAC capabilities. * Multi Lock-On System: As implied by its name, this unique system allows Freedom to target multiple enemies and attack them at once. To use this system effectively, the pilot must have high spatial awareness capability, which is rare even among Coordinators. This system can also be used when Freedom docked with the METEOR unit. * Full Burst Mode: The name of the attack mode in which Freedom uses its beam rifle, railguns and plasma beam cannons all at once. This mode is often used together with the Multi Lock-On System to destroy a large amount of enemy units at once. However despite its power, Full Burst Mode can only fire in a forward direction. * Neutron Jammer Canceller: As with the other four ZGMF-X series of Gundam units produced in that time period, the Freedom is equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceller, which counters the effects of the ubiquitous Neutron Jammers and allows these suits to be powered by nuclear reactors. This gives them almost limitless combat endurance, even with Phase Shift armor activated. * Phase Shift Armor: Like the other four units, the Freedom is equipped with Phase Shift armor. Thanks to its N-Jammer Canceller and nuclear reactor the PS armor is capable of being active for a lot longer than on non-nuclear powered suits such as the Strike. * Operating System: The Freedom uses the Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module complex operating system. * "Voiture Lumiere" Propulsion System: A combat variant of the "Voiture Lumiere" propulsion system is mounted in the Strike Freedom's wings. Unlike the Voiture Lumiere used by GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam, this combat variant uses an internal laser, instead of solar winds or an external power beam, and converts its energy into a strong light pressure which is then used as thrust. It can be used even when the DRAGOON Pods are still attached to the wings, by slightly separating the DRAGOONs from the main wings, without fully deploying them. The propulsion system operates at full power when all the DRAGOONs are fully deployed. When activated, the system allows the suit to accelerate at incredible rates and to quickly dodge the most intense enemy beam barrages. Like the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam's Voiture Lumiere, Strike Freedom's system also produced a light effect known as the "Wings of Light". For Strike Freedom, however, this effect is also sometimes referred to as the "Wings of the Skies". * Hyper-Deuterion Engine: Like the other new Gundams, the Strike Freedom is powered by a hyper-deuterion engine, a hybrid of the nuclear reactor with the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System. This meant that the suit is nuclear powered and has sufficient power to use the METEOR unit. * Variable Phase Shift Armor: An improved version of Phase Shift Armor, VPS armor is capable of automatically changing its strength, as well as color and power consumption in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. * METEOR unit: Like its predecessor, Freedom, Strike Freedom can dock with the METEOR unit, a large mobile weapons platform with powerful thrusters and an even more powerful armament of battleship-caliber beam cannons, large beam swords, and dozens of heavy missile launchers. Intelligence: Kira has a sharp sense and rapid information processing ability; He is shown to have great adaptability through his constant improvement of the Strike Gundam's incomplete OS to enhance its performance to match with the combat situation he faces, to include space, Earth's atmosphere, under water and desert environments. Weaknesses: Is a pacifist and tries to disarm at first (This weakness was negligible earlier on though it got worse), has no formal training and will make mistakes more often than a fully trained pilot Key: Kira Yamato | GAT-X105 Strike Gundam | ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam | ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gallery File:Super Robot Wars Z2 Saisei Hen - Strike Freedom Gundam All Attacks (English Subs) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gundam Category:Sunrise Category:Mecha Category:Pilots Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Hackers Category:Danmaku Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7